


At The End Of The Day

by Kuukkeli



Series: One Out Of Many [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

Quiet music filled the habsuite as Drift read his datapad. He had both his legs raised on the couch and there was a pillow under his achy ankle and he had a frozen gel bag draped over the injury. He hummed along with the music softly but he heard the door open and close again.

Ratchet came home. Was it that late, already? Drift turned off the music with the remote he had on the couch.

The next thing Drift heard was clinking of cubes and the hum of the heater coming from the kitchen. Then, the older mech appeared into the living room with a cube in each hand. He sat down on the couch, minding Drift’s injured ankle, and handed over the other cube. As the white mech took the cube, Ratchet leant back against the back of the couch and heaved a deep sigh. He brought his other hand to the speedster’s good ankle and rubbed it gently.

Drift smiled and bookmarked the text he was reading and put the datapad away, sipping from his cube with a smile on his lips. He looked at the medic and rested his head on the back of the couch, “How was the rest of your day?”

Ratchet took a sip from his cube before answering, “Only minor injuries and one concussion. Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“That’s good to hear”, the younger mech with a soft sigh.

“How’s your ankle?” the larger mech asked, continuing on petting the other ankle.

“Achy but not as much as before”, Drift replied and took Ratchet’s hand (that rubbed his ankle) into his and entwined their fingers.

With that being said, they fell quiet. They enjoyed the moment of silence, sipping their hot energon, content in sharing small smiles and tender flickers of EM fields.

Soon, Drift yawned widely, his fangs glinting in the lighting.

Ratchet chuckled, “Tired?”

To that, he got a head shake. He got up and took their empty cubes and placed them on the coffee table. He then sat back down and reached for the two soft throws that were resting on his side of the couch. He gave the gray one for Drift who draped it over his lap and legs and took the white one himself.

When he was done with arranging the throw on himself, the younger mech patted his lap, gesturing for Ratchet to lay his head down on him. The gesture was taken with a smile and the medic laid down, wrapping the throw around him properly, careful not to disturb the injured ankle. With a little help from Drift.

Once comfortable, Ratchet took the remote and switched on the TV, “We have that one episode of Hercule Poirot we haven’t watched yet. Sound good?”

“Yeah, go for it”, Drift said, bringing one of his hands to Ratchet’s head to just keep it there.

Ratchet pressed play button and the episode started playing.

They watched intently, trying to get in every single detail to solve the crime mystery. Though, Ratchet’s optics started feeling heavy at some point and he had lost the lead a long time ago. And the gentle touch to his chevron did nothing to help him to stay awake.

That was all he needed. He closed his optics and allowed himself to be pulled into recharge, with his head nestled on Drift’s lap while the smaller mech continued watching the episode and petting his white chevron.


End file.
